Aproximación
by Bella Becquer
Summary: Siempre supo que Ron estaba enamorado de ella y lo que vio aquella tarde le hizo a abrir los ojos. Él nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, habían sido demasiados insultos durante demasiado tiempo. Lo mejor era desaparecer.Dr&Hr One shoot. Para Uzume Aya


_Hello fanfickers!!_

_Aquí vuelvo con otro Dramione... y es que por más que lo intente, esta pareja me sigue encantando... así que mientras leía un Fic que también trata de ellos, me picó de nuevo el gusanillo y decidí escribir este One shoot que espero que os guste (como siempre)_

_Éste se le dedico a todas aquellas personas que han leído "_Juntos para siempre es demasiado tiempo_", de verdad que gracias a ellas aún sigo escribiendo. Gracias por leer aquella historia que se había forjado en mi imaginación y que salió a flote con vuestra ayuda, si no, ahora yo seguiría sin conocer este fantástico mundo FanFiction. Y más personalmente, se lo quería dedicar a la fantástica _Uzume Aya_, por su estupendo fic "_Desde el Infierno_" y porque ella fue la que me hechó un cable cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo colgar algo en la web. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado y gracias._

_Por vosotros.

* * *

_

**Aproximación**

La odiaba. La odiaba por hacerle sentir así. Vulnerable, dolido…

Incluso así como se encontraba; sentado en la cama que le correspondía en la habitación de los chicos Slytherin, con ambas manos apretándose la sien… queriendo explotar, que desapareciera todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Un mechón de su cabello platino se resbaló de su engominado pelo para caerle en la frente haciendo que pareciera mucho más frágil de lo que ya se sentía.

Apretaba sus párpados con fuerza y se encontraba serio, muy serio, pero no como cuando le preguntaban algo en clase de Transformaciones y no sabía qué responder o cuando estaba enfadado pero no lo suficiente como para requisarle algunas chocolatinas a un mago de primer año sólo para poder encontrarse mejor. No.

Estaba serio porque no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque su corazón ya lo hubiera decidido por él. Porque nunca pensó llegar a sufrir tanto dolor como ahora y eso le asustaba. Sí, puede que ésa fuera la razón por la que no había expresión alguna en su rostro; porque estaba asustado… y mucho. Y un Malfoy nunca _debía_ asustarse.

No quería estar ahí encerrado dentro de su Sala Común donde dentro de poco todos le encontrarían tan raro que empezarían a hacer preguntas así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, cruzando por la puerta de la casa de las serpientes como si de un espectro se tratara.

Él ya sabía dónde quería ir, como también suponía que ella ya estaría allí; habían pasado horas desde que había llegado a la habitación, así que seguramente llevaría esperándole un buen rato y en cuando le viera, primero le haría el vacío para, después de que él le susurrara al oído una disculpa muy al estilo Malfoy, acabar poniéndose de puntillas y buscarle con los ojos cerrados.

'_¡Maldita sea!'_ – se reprochaba una y otra vez – _'jodida Granger…'_ – pensaba después, haciendo que se le dibujara una sonrisa de medio lado al intentar recordar cuánto hacía que no la había vuelto a llamar así. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se le borró del rostro en cuanto las imágenes que tanto le atormentaban volvieron a su memoria.

Giraba recodos y esquinas una y otra vez sin seguir una dirección, simplemente buscaba alejarse de ese lugar, del castillo y olvidar… olvidar todo lo que había visto aquella tarde y que desearía no haber hecho nunca.

**-Flash Back-**

- ¡Draco! – le gritó por séptima vez la castaña - ¿quieres dejar de decir estupideces?

- ¿Estupideces? – la encaró él al fin, después de haber permanecido callado mirando a la nada, enfadado sobremanera como estaba – Sí, claro… seguro que todo son imaginaciones mías ¿no¿Ahora me dirás que esa comadreja no siente nada por ti?

- ¡Por supuesto que Ron no siente nada, no sé por qué siempre me vienes con lo mismo cuando ya te lo he repetido mil veces! – la acalorada castaña empezaba a sentirse frustrada.

- ¿Es que de verdad estás tan ciega? Ese imbécil lleva detrás de ti desde el primer día y ¿ahora me vas a hacer creer que nunca has sospechado nada? – le contestó Draco que ya comenzaba a estar harto.

- Yo… bueno… - comenzó a titubear ella – no sé nada acerca de los sentimientos de Ronald, pero él ha estado con otras y…

- ¿Y qué¿Te crees que eso importa? Por favor, él es un tío y al igual que todos sólo piensa con la…

- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase! – le reprendió con una mirada de cansancio mientras añadía – Ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces y sabes que yo… bueno que… sólo estoy contigo ¿vale? – acabó diciendo mientras se sonrojaba, bajando el volumen de su voz hasta terminar por susurrarle la última frase.

- Sé que por tu parte no hay problema, lo que me preocupa es que ese pobretón algún día se dé cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado y te decidas por él… _'como sería normal que hicieras'_ – pensó esto último mientras una angustia acudía a su pecho ante el solo hecho de pensar que Hermione podría abandonarle y llegar a verse solo, tan solo como estaba antes de encontrarla en aquel pasillo de la biblioteca unos meses atrás donde comenzó todo.

No hicieron falta palabras para describir el orgullo que sintió Hermione al ver confesar al Slytherin a su manera lo importante que ella era para él. Se acercó hacia donde él estaba, de lado, y parándose enfrente suyo le hizo levantar la cabeza elevando su mentón con un dedo para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Te quiero, y eso nadie va a cambiarlo – dijo para, tras esto, buscar sus labios y besarle con dulzura mientras le abrazaba.

Así habían pasado horas en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde solían encontrarse para no ser vistos por nadie. Ellos habían superado los límites del prejuicio, pero sabían que los demás no y antes que dejarse por eso, habían decidido llevar su relación en secreto hasta que se hiciera inevitable contar la verdad.

Tras despedirse con otro beso y quedar para la noche, Hermione había salido de allí como otro día más y Draco había esperado el tiempo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera relacionar que habían estado allí juntos. Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió…

- No lo entiendo Ron – reconoció la voz de la castaña y se dirigió hacia allí con sigilo, escondiéndose tras una armadura desde la que, asomándose, podía ver la escena.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – le preguntó el Gryffindor con ansiedad.

- Nada – respondió seca y sinceramente la chica.

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú no sientes nada por mí? – le preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la chica, cubriéndola con su figura.

En ese momento, el rubio se había puesto blanco; más de lo que él solía ser de por sí y el revoloteo de unas mariposas en su estómago lo estaba haciendo sentir que corría el riesgo de marearse de un momento a otro. No obstante, su estúpida conciencia no le permitía abstraerse y desconectar los oídos de su cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario, parecía tener los sentidos más alerta que nunca.

Hermione estaba tremendamente confundida. Era cierto que sentía algo por su amigo, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Draco y eso había pasado hacía demasiado tiempo como para que Ron pudiera volver a despertar ese hormigueo que antaño había sentido cada vez que él se le acercaba.

Sin embargo, parecía demasiado fácil… simplemente podía coger su mano, besarle y todo se convertiría en lo que siempre había tenido que ser; ella y el pelirrojo anunciarían que eran pareja y sus amigos les vitorearían y se alegrarían muchísimo al enterarse. Ya podía ver a Ginny con ese brillo en los ojos asaltándola a preguntas sobre cómo había pasado todo y a Harry disculpándose porque tenía que irse después de una clase sólo para dejarlos solos. Parecía tan normal… todo lo que cualquier chica desearía… y, sin embargo, aún continuaba sin articular palabra después de la declaración de Ron y sabía por qué. Porque a Hermione Granger nunca le había gustado lo normal y porque se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy, porque el solo contacto de la suave piel del rubio le producía escalofríos, porque cada vez que le susurraba algo al oído se le erizaba el vello de la nuca… y porque sabía que nadie, jamás, le haría sentir esa misma sensación de protección cada vez que él la abrazaba o ese deseo que le producía el aroma masculino en su ropa.

Así que lentamente y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del pelirrojo, se fue alejando. No sólo en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sino que se alejaba de esa manera de todos… porque sólo era feliz al lado del que tenía los ojos más impactantes que jamás había visto.

Pero Ronald Weasley no se había pasado dos horas ensayando delante del espejo cómo declararse por fin a esa castaña que le volvía loco ni había tenido que escribir en un papel absolutamente cada palabra que pensaba decirle para dejarla marchar tan fácilmente; así que con todo el valor que caracteriza a un Gryffindor, se acercó en dos zancadas hasta quedar de nuevo frente a la chica y agarrándola con suavidad pero con firmeza de la cintura, la besó.

Primero fue una breve toma de contacto, una caricia, para después hacerlo con tanta pasión que desbordó a la muchacha.

Draco sentía que en ese momento se le salían todas las entrañas, que todo en su interior empezaba a explotar haciéndole sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. Sentía cada latido de su corazón apagándose hasta estallar en una serie de diminutos cristales que le rasgaban el pecho. Cada órgano, cada poro de su piel le dolía… hasta hacerle sentir que no era nada, que su cuerpo no lo habitaba nadie. El poder de los celos era tanto que no le dejaba reaccionar, simplemente no podía. Sólo poseía aquellos ojos con los que no podía dejar de observar la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices aunque eso significara un dolor aún mayor.

Al fin, tras unos segundos que al muchacho le parecieron horas, sus piernas parecieron responder y como si de un autómata se tratara, le guiaron solas hasta su habitación, de la que sólo tuvo verdadera consciencia cuando se sentó en la cama después de preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allí.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Y ahora allí se encontraba, apenas un tiempo después, vagando sin rumbo por los angostos pasillos de Hogwarts que a esas horas se encontraban inhabitados.

En cierto modo, lograba hasta sentir alivio… sabía que llegaría el día en que ella se diera cuenta que era demasiado para él y se decidiera por otro. Y el pobretón parecía tan bueno como cualquiera, e incluso mejor si se paraba a pensarlo. Había visto cómo la miraba esa tarde mientras le hablaba así como también la decisión con la que la había besado y en ese momento pensó que todo encajaba. Ella era la chica perfecta para alguien como la comadreja; alguien que la cuidaría, de quien no se tuviera que esconder y seguramente también sería el modelo perfecto de chico que todas las madres desean para sus hijas.

Se conocían desde hace años y, como él ya suponía y así se lo había hecho saber a Hermione muchas veces, él llevaba colado por ella desde algún momento de su amistad. No estaba ciego como para no darse cuenta de que ella le quería también, aunque hasta entonces habría jurado que ese amor sólo era fraternal, pero eso sería suficiente. Envejecerían juntos y él desaparecería, sí, eso sería lo que haría.

Draco Malfoy no sería más que un borrón dentro de la vida de la chica.

Así, con paso firme y una decisión tomada, se paró, dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar la salida para desaparecer por los terrenos de Hogwarts y alejarse para siempre de aquella Gryffindor que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, pues quería salir de allí cuanto antes y tras unos minutos, halló frente a él las puertas que, afortunadamente, un despistado Filch había dejado abiertas.

'_Bueno, parece que no me hace falta ningún Felix Felicis para hacer lo correcto, todo está de mi parte'_ – pensó con amargura el joven mientras traspasaba el umbral y sentía el aire frío de la noche le cortaba sus mejillas.

Se quedó estático durante un momento y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, antes de arrepentirse y volver adentro.

De pronto, lo sintió. _Su_ olor, _su_ presencia… allí estaba, seguramente intentando adivinar, como buena prefecta que era, quién era la persona que caminaba por los jardines tan misteriosamente. Escrutando las sombras para encontrar lo que no quería ver: a él huyendo. De ella.

Pero no podía pararse para explicarle por qué tenía que dejarla¡joder! Si se iba era por su bien, para que ella no tuviera que elegir. Era mejor que ella pensara que él era un cobarde y así nunca le esperaría _porque no pensaba volver._

- ¡Draco¡Draco¿Eres tú¡Para!

La oía una y otra vez corriendo detrás suyo, demasiado confundida como para estar enfadada con él.

'_No puedo,¡no puedo!' _– se reprimía para sí, gritándose con rabia.

Esa escena que tanto dolor le había causado, le había servido para abrirle los ojos, para enfrentarse a una realidad en la que él no era nada en comparación con ella. Que habían sido demasiados insultos por su parte como para que ella se los perdonara. Porque esperaba que Hermione supiera escoger mejor, a alguien que le conviniera y esa persona nunca podría llegar a ser él.

De repente, sintió un golpe en el occipital y cayó de bruces contra la fresca hierba que cubría las extensiones del castillo y que estaba helada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo¿Por qué corrías¿Es que no me has escuchado llamarte? – le preguntó la castaña respirando agitadamente y ahora enfadada una vez había logrado controlar la situación lanzándole un hechizo al rubio.

Pero Draco continuaba con la cara mirando al suelo, mientras el vaho producido por el frío salía por su boca al compás de su respiración sin poder decir nada. Demasiado cansado, en todos los sentidos, para hacerlo.

- ¡Draco¿Es que no me oyes¡Te estoy hablando! – la castaña le gritaba con frustración ante el silencio del muchacho.

- Vete. – logro articular él como si le estuviera dando una orden, pero con una voz más suave.

- ¿Qué me vaya¿Estás loco?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ahora ya con preocupación - ¿He… he hecho algo¿Estás enfadado?

Se oyó un leve jadeo por parte de él, como si la idea de que Hermione hubiera hecho algo le resultara tan ridícula como para reírse.

- No.

- ¿Estás así por mí?

- No.

- ¿Por quién entonces?

- Por mí.

Y era verdad.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Draco, levántate y volvamos dentro. Aquí hace mucho frío, vamos – le decía mientras intentaba levantarle sin éxito tirando de una manga de su túnica.

Pero él seguía sin moverse, sin ni siquiera hacer el amago de querer ponerse en pie.

- Déjame.

- No.

- Sí lo harás.

- No – repitió, y dicho esto, se sentó a su lado para luego echarse en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba.

Al notar su contacto, Draco la miró y allí, sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él.

- Lo mismo que tú, echarme boca abajo y congelarme.

Los dos permanecían serios, esperando una reacción por parte del otro.

- ¿Draco? – le susurró muy cerca.

- ¿Mmm?

- Nada – contestó y se acercó más de lo que ya estaba a él, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con el dorso de sus dedos para después besarle en los pómulos e ir descendiendo por la nariz, bordeando la boca con besos y la barbilla.

El simple hecho de que ella se le hubiera acercado tanto hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y mientras sentía unos fríos labios sobre él, su reacción instintiva fue la de cerrar los ojos.

¡Dios! No podía permanecer firme en su propósito si ella continuaba poniéndoselo tan difícil. Sabía que si seguía allí mucho tiempo, no podría marcharse y también sabía que debía, que tenía que hacerlo. Por ella.

- No lo hagas – le pidió el Slytherin.

- Ya es demasiado tarde – le contestó con una sonrisa mientras buscada sus labios con los dedos y le besaba como sólo ella lo hacía.

- Hermione… - le rogó él con un hilo de voz alejándose de la boca de ella – para.

Le hablaba de una manera tan superficial, tan fría, que parecía mentira que realmente Draco que se estuviera sintiendo una mierda por dentro y que le costara decir aquellas palabras tanto como sonreír.

La chica sabía que ya no iba a poder aguantarse las lágrimas durante mucho tiempo, así que antes de permitir que se le desbordaran de los ojos, le dijo:

- ¿Tú… tú…? – no lograba articular las palabras que sabía que tenía que decir en esos momentos, por muy dura que llegara a ser la respuesta. Al fin tras unos instantes de titubeo en los que inspiró y espiró varias veces intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, habló - ¿Tú… me quieres?

Había dado en el blanco. Draco supo que era ahora o nunca, y mejor que ella le considerara menos que nada a verla sufrir como sabía que lo haría si él se fuera.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de pronunciar una negativa… simplemente no se sentía con valor suficiente como para mentirle tan descaradamente. _'¡Al cuerno con la comadreja!'_ pensó una parte del Slytherin, pero la otra seguía mirándola fijamente, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Tú quieres al pobretón? – pronunció la última palabra con un asco desmedido, pero el gris de sus ojos seguía brillando a la luz de las estrellas y le suavizó mucho el gesto. No sabía por qué le había preguntado aquello, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que quería saber si ella realmente estaba enamorada del Gryffindor… saber si todo estaba perdido.

A la chica le pilló por sorpresa y, pasados unos segundos, sonrió tierna y comprensivamente al encajar todas las piezas… así que por eso Draco se había comportado de aquella manera.

- ¿Tú crees que después de conocerte a ti – le preguntó mientras ponía suavemente detrás de la oreja derecha del Slytherin un mechón de pelo rubio que se le había escapado – podría querer a alguien más?

El alborozo que de repente pareció despertarse en el pecho del muchacho cicatrizó todas las heridas sufridas aquella terrible tarde. El vacío que sentía dentro, de pronto se esfumó y el frío que dominaba cada parte de piel que quedaba a la intemperie se convirtió en una calidez hogareña.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrazó. Y esas reacciones espontáneas no eran muy características de los Malfoy, como Hermione bien sabía, así que después de recuperarse del shock que había recibido al sentir el pecho del rubio junto al suyo, después de sentir que él verdaderamente la amaba, se sintió completa.

Tanto como para apretarle más contra ella aunque pareciera imposible estar más pegados todavía.

- Sí, te quiero – le susurró él al oído mientras continuaba inhalando el aroma que ella desprendía de la piel de su cuello.

Y allí, tirados en plena noche en los jardines helados de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy decidió que nunca más se separaría de Hermione Granger.


End file.
